In drilling a borehole into an earthen formation, such as for the recovery of hydrocarbons or minerals from a subsurface formation, it is typical practice to connect a drill bit onto the lower end of a drillstring formed from a plurality of pipe joints connected together end-to-end, and then rotate the drillstring so that the drill bit progresses downward into the earth to create a borehole along a predetermined trajectory. In addition to pipe joints, the drillstring typically includes heavier tubular members known as drill collars positioned between the pipe joints and the drill bit. The drill collars increase the weight applied to the drill bit to enhance its operational effectiveness. Other accessories commonly incorporated into drillstrings include stabilizers to assist in maintaining the desired direction of the drilled borehole, and reamers to ensure that the drilled borehole is maintained at a desired gauge (i.e., diameter). In vertical drilling operations, the drillstring and drill bit are typically rotated from the surface with a top dive or rotary table. Drilling fluid or “mud” is typically pumped under pressure down the drillstring, out the face of the drill bit into the borehole, and then up the annulus between the drillstring and the borehole sidewall to the surface. The drilling fluid, which may be water-based or oil-based, is typically viscous to enhance its ability to carry borehole cuttings to the surface. The drilling fluid can perform various other valuable functions, including enhancement of drill bit performance (e.g., by ejection of fluid under pressure through ports in the drill bit, creating mud jets that blast into and weaken the underlying formation in advance of the drill bit), drill bit cooling, and formation of a protective cake on the borehole wall (to stabilize and seal the borehole wall).
In some applications, horizontal and other non-vertical or deviated boreholes are drilled (i.e., “directional drilling”) to facilitate greater exposure to and production from larger regions of subsurface hydrocarbon-bearing formations than would be possible using only vertical boreholes. In directional drilling, specialized drillstring components and “bottomhole assemblies” (BHAs) may be used to induce, monitor, and control deviations in the path of the drill bit, so as to produce a borehole of the desired deviated configuration. Directional drilling may be carried out using a downhole or mud motor provided in the BHA at the lower end of the drillstring immediately above the drill bit. Downhole mud motors may include several components, such as, for example (in order, starting from the top of the motor): (1) a power section including a stator and a rotor rotatably disposed in the stator; (2) a driveshaft assembly including a driveshaft disposed within a housing, with the upper end of the driveshaft being coupled to the lower end of the rotor; and (3) a bearing assembly positioned between the driveshaft assembly and the drill bit for supporting radial and thrust loads. For directional drilling, the motor may include a bent housing to provide an angle of deflection between the drill bit and the BHA. The axial distance between the lower end of the drill bit and bend in the motor is commonly referred to as the “bit-to-bend” distance.